bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclone868
Bungie.net Life Cyclone868 is a member of bungie.net. He is known for being a group conqueror that had conquered several groups (most notably The Human Alliance). His gamertag is Drumin Chuck868. History Cyclone's conquering history is largely unknown. It is known that he was responsible for the destruction of several groups, a few of which were big. Conquering HA Cyclone threatened a group called High Charity. He said that he would put an end to many Covenant-themed groups such as the Covenant Elite Community. Dogbert14 PMed Cyclone, telling him that he would like to help him destroy Covenant groups, mainly CEC. Cyclone told him that he liked his ideas and that they would discuss how to destroy those groups. Their first target would be CEC. During that time, they discussed on PMs, Xbox Live, and AIM how to destroy CEC. They decided that in order to fully destroy it, they needed to hack Sword Phantom91's account, since he was the founder of CEC. They dicussed how to hack it. Each had their own ideas. Eventually, Cyclone told Dogbert that he should be a Prophet of HA. Dogbert agreed and promoted him, granting him the title of the Prophet of Sacrifice. This proved to be a mistake. As many days of planning occurred, Cyclone destroyed HA. He booted every member, leaving leader Where u At for last. However, Where u At booted Cyclone before he had the chance. However, this disbanded and destroyed the group. Dogbert, angry, asked Cyclone why he destroyed HA. Cyclone revealed that he was really a "spy" of CEC and that HA's destruction had something to do with his rank. Dogbert had no choice but to plead for his group back. Cyclone blackmailed him, continually asking for things such as access to his enemy groups. He claimed himself to be HA's new leader. Dogbert and his old, loyal members did not like this. Eventually, Dogbert got his group back and demoted Cyclone. Although Dogbert now controlled HA as he once did Cyclone claimed that he could hack the group if he wanted to. Dogbert wanted to know how to hack. Cyclone agreed that he would teach him how. However, he started to blackmail Dogbert again. He did not like this at all. Angered, he decided to take a stand. He booted Cyclone from both HA and its Council and ordered TheVoiceofReason, an Honor Guard of the old HA, to blacklist him in case he somehow got in again. He blocked Cyclone from both his PMs and AIM, and removed him from his Friends List on XBL. He no longer believed Cyclone could hack. Dogbert had already managed to turn many people and groups against Cyclone, although some groups, such as High Charity, forgave him for his crimes. He had been booted and blacklisted from many groups. However, he wanted to exact revenge on Dogbert. He created a thread in many groups using a different account. The thread provided evidence that Dogbert really did want to destroy CEC, quoting a conversation by Cyclone and Dogbert over AIM, and a message from Dogbert explaining how CEC would be destroyed. Most groups he had posted this in believed him and forgave him. However, when Cyclone was caught by Dogbert plotting against another group he was booted from most of the groups he was in. Only The Covenant accepted him into their group, but he held the lowest rank possible there. Cyclone's Revenge Cyclone, who was leaving bungie.net, decided to mark his departure by destroying HA again. He got Hotshotesquire to give him his account information. Using Hotshotesquire's account, which had booting permissions, he destroyed HA for the second time. The following day he created a placeholder for it. History had repeated itself once more. Dogbert reported this to Achronos, who deleted the placeholder. Soon after, Cyclone made a second placeholder. Defeat On May 11th Cyclone gave Dogbert HA back, claming that he wanted to make peace. Cyclone told Dogbert that he wanted to discuss “policies” of this matter with him and also wanted to become a leader. Dogbert refused. When it became apparent that Cyclone was once again trying to trick him, Dogbert blocked him and decided to block all communications whatsoever with him forever. Current whereabouts Cyclone is still a member of The Covenant and occassionally posts there. In 2007 he was caught plotting against HA again, which ended when Dogbert contacted him and threatened to do even more damage to his reputation. Groups *Covenant Religion *Demonic Snipers *Fire of Tru7h *Get a headshot and save *Le Conseil Diabolique *Spartan Assassins *The 7th Column Assembly *The Arm of the Covenant *The Beta Waiters *The Covenant *The Dark Brotherhood *The Paradox *UNSC Division 3 Links Cyclone868's Bungie.net Profile Category: Bungie Community Category:Users